


Kisses and Cuddles

by SnowBazIsLife



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBazIsLife/pseuds/SnowBazIsLife
Summary: Basically just some domestic snowbaz fluff with a little angst. Also I wrote this when I was 11 so don't use it as a judge of my writing skills.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 52





	Kisses and Cuddles

Simon's POV

"Baz?" I call.

"What is it Snow?" Baz's voice echoes faintly through the beige halls of the large flat we share.

"Can you come here?" I hear a quiet groan, and before long Baz appears, wearing _jeans _ and a black t-shirt. He must have changed.

I must look as dumbfounded as I feel because Baz says, "What did you need me for Snow?" 

I don't answer, just stand there with my mouth hanging slightly open. Baz waves his hand in front on my face. 

"Hello? Simon?" That gets my attention. My head snaps up.

"Um..." I start, ransacking my hair, "Oh! Right. Um dinner."

"What?"

"Uh, dinner. It's ready." I stumble on the words.

"Alright, love." Baz says. He kisses me quickly as be walks over to the cabinet to pull out plates for the both of us. He starts assembling plates of chicken and salad onto both plates. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns his head back to kiss my cheek before turning back around to continue assembling the plates of food. I rest my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck gently, and he laughs softly.

"What?" I ask. He sets the plates down and turns to face me.

"It tickled." He says. Now it's my turn to laugh.

"And you say I'm the ticklish one." I mumble. Baz smiles, which makes him look so fucking adorable that I want nothing more than to kiss him. So I do. It's short but passionate, and says everything that I wanted to say. Baz looks taken aback but happy.

"Love you too, Snow." Baz grabs the plates of food and gestures to the kitchen island.

"Shall we?" He asks 

"We shall." I reply, somewhat sarcastically. I walk around to the opposite side of the island, settling down on a bar stool. Baz settles down on his own bar stool right next to me. So close our shoulders are touching. I lean into him for a few minutes before giving in to the steaming food in front of me.

We do this pretty much every night. Me making dinner, Baz studying for uni. We eat in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. Sometimes I stare at Baz when he eats. It's just...his fangs are so bloody cool.

At first, Baz would get embarrassed and cover his mouth, but he stopped being self conscious about it around me ages ago.

Baz finishes his food quickly and stands up to put his plate in the sink. He walks back over to me as finish the last few bite on my plate, and kisses the top of my head.

"Goodbye, love." Baz says, already stalking back to the study. I grab his arm, and he turns around, looking at me expectantly.

"Don't go," I plead pathetically, "I want to watch a movie."

"Simon," he starts, " you know I can't. I've got to study."

"You can't take one night off to watch a movie with your terrible boyfriend?" Baz sighs in annoyance. I look at him pleadingly.

"Fine... What do you want to watch?" I think for a minute. 

"You chose." I say. Baz turns on a heel and retreats to the living room, presumably to search through our stacks of movie to find a suitable one. I get up, placing my plate in the sink and rinsing it off, going after him.

Sure enough, when I get to the living room, Baz is looking through our dvds. I stand there, just watching his silky hair fall into his face in lazy waves. 

Baz produces a reddish-pink DVD case, and shows me.

"How's this?" He asks. It's _ Love, Simon _

"Ugh, fine." I scoff. Baz likes this movie because the main character's name is Simon, and he makes me watch it all the time. Though I have to admit it's actually pretty cute.

I turn off the lights as Baz puts the movie in. Letting out a heavy sigh of contentment, I sit down on the couch.

Satisfied with the movie settings, Baz plops down next to me. I cuddle up closer to him almost instantly. I love nights like this. Pure domestic bliss.

"I love you." Baz whispers into me ear gently, kissing the mole on my neck. 

"I love you, too." I whisper back, tucking a stray lock of silken, black hair behind his ear. Baz looks at me then, his eyes sparkling in love and contentment. 

"What?" I ask. He just sits there, looking down at me with his cool, grey eyes. I look at him expectantly. Baz still says nothing, so I tilt my face upwards, and press a light kiss to the top of his nose.

Baz does this a lot. Just stares at me like he can't believe that I'm here. And every time he does, I just pepper kisses all over his face to break him out of his "daze of admiration." Baz laughs quietly. 

" What?' I ask again. 

"You," he says, "are the most adorable being that I've ever met." I stick the tip of my tongue out, and Baz suddenly lays me down across the couch. He crawls on top of me, kissing my neck with such fierce passion that I don't try to stop him. Or do anything else for that matter. He stops abruptly, his eyes lined with shame.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just needed to touch you." 

"It's okay," he still looks shamed, " trust me. It's really okay. I might've enjoyed that a little bit." I blush. Baz crawls off of me, and I sit up on my elbows. I'm not quite sure how to react. He's never done this before.

Baz is curled up in a ball on the carpet in the center of the living room. His hands are covering his face, and his shoulders are heaving, and he looks like he's crying.

"Baz?" I call out quietly, "what's the matter?" He doesn't move from his position on the floor. I climb off the couch and crawls to him, wrapping my arms around his heaving figure. 

Baz looks up at me, desperately trying to contain the imminent torrent of tears waiting to spill down his porcelain cheeks. 

"Hey," I say softly. He starts to curl up in a ball in my arms again, but I grab his chin, tilting it upwards to look at me.

"Hey. It's okay." I say fiercely, trying my hardest to make him believe me. He still looks pained.

"No. It's not." Baz says with such certainty that I don't try to correct him. This time. 

"It's just- I've been thinking about _ that _ a lot lately," The words fall out of his mouth like they've been trying to escape for the longest time, but he kept them locked up tight, "and," Baz continues, "I know you're not ready for that kind of stuff yet and I've been fighting these urges to just reach out and touch you and I've been so disgusted with myself and-" I cut him off before he can say an more self deprecating things.

"Maybe I am,"

"Maybe you're what?" 

"Maybe I am ready for those things." Baz has the most dumbfounded look on his face, like he can't believe what I'm saying. 

" You are?" 

"Yeah!" I say with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's not my favorite I've done but just the first of the ones I have written. Follow me on Wattpad @SnowBazIsLife 
> 
> It's actually done now but thank you to everyone who left kudos before it was even done yet! I honestly think this one isn't very good but.... 
> 
> If you happen to be also be emo then I suggest reading me newer fic that I just started. I'm actually really proud of it so far and have am already halfway done with the second chapter.


End file.
